Sunset
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Have you ever loved somebody so much that you can't explain your feelings?


Disclaimer: I don't own transformers!

Please R&R!

(I was in desperate need of fluff and I wrote some on holiday, the tactile interfacing was added later. Beta read by Ice Fata. So blame her if there are any glaring mistakes :P Enjoy!)

* * *

**_==Diego Garcia==_**

Bluestreak gave a soft smile as Sunstreaker gingerly joined him thigh deep in the ocean waves, deep froth coloured ripples spreading into oblivion as he walked. The gold mech, a shining beacon of glittering sunset as the crystal tropical sea lapped and calmed around his legs. The warrior's poignant beauty was only marred by the disgusted frown of contempt at the way his pedes sank in the silt like sand bank below the waves.

"You're not amused." The grey gunner commented, playful trills colouring his words.

"This planet is not to my liking, no." The larger Twin grumbled, a deep bass rumble compared to the higher tenor of his companion. "But Sideswipe is happy, and you are too, so I am content to hold my peace."

The sniper fully turned his helm from watching the horizon as the afternoon sun crawled sluggishly towards its dusk, to take in his volatile partner. A smile, soft and true curved the silver lip plates, "And if I said I was not content?"

"Then Prime will relocate us to Mars or the human Moon." Sunstreaker declared, a very real passion for the possibilities suggested in his manner when he stiffened, armour flexing rigid.

"But what if Sideswipe wants to stay?" The younger mech questioned, marine optics flushing a lighter blue as he contemplated.

"We have been separated before." The gold twin ventured a non comital shrug. "It would not be so bad."

Bluestreak turned back to the sunset that cast a fiery array of colours across the sky, a small smile tugging at his lips, his silver servo reaching to clasp black and honey gold, threading their fingers together so that electrum shone in the dying sun, "You're lying." He hummed gently, teasing. "But I forgive you."

The warrior puffed air through his vents, armour relaxing, recherché optics gazing down at their linked hands, fingers tightening his hold, "But you are content?" He asked with a genuine concern that was so painfully rare.

"The humans are bearable companions." Bluestreak grinned to himself, fondly remembering tutoring some of the NEST snipers that afternoon, "They are so sparkling like you can't help but dote on them."

Sunstreaker himself had no such fond recollections, having been on the receiving end of many human slurs and curses because of his general attitude towards them, one human had went so far as to call him no better than a Decepticon. Bluestreak had even been injured in the resulting homicidal rampage that ensued, a heated blade scoring his cheekplate as he leapt to intervene when Sideswipe's grip on his struggling twin faltered for a mere klick.

Bluestreak seemed to come back to himself, wincing when he felt a gear grind in his servo as Sunstreaker delved into his darker experiences, his EM field laced with guilt, anger and shame. "Come back to me." He whispered leaning in, his still scarred cheekplate, self repair nanites slowly filling it back in, brushing with his partners as he breathed softly into the exotic audio fin. "I'm here."

Sunstreaker moved suddenly, salt water spraying and violent waves clustering into the oncoming ones of the tide to face the Praxian full on. The mech leaned close, their olfactory sensors brushing tips as the forehelms touched, servos still tightly linked. "I'd do anything for you or Sideswipe, Blue." He declared, as close to as 'I love you' Sunstreaker would ever get in his war broken state. Somehow to Bluestreak, it was more powerful than any simple sweet nothing whispered in the corridor, to be loved so deep and powerfully that it needed no words, just soft, quiet moments like this.

But what Sunstreaker could never put into words, Bluestreak could. He detangled their fingers and wrapped his arms around the larger warriors neck, palms cradling an ebony and aurum finned helm, feeling warm firm armoured arms circle his waist under his doorwings, lifting him slightly from the sandy bottom of the sea so that he could press a tender kiss to his lovers lips, "I love you too." He sighed as the sun drowned in the sea on the horizon casting them into the purple darkness dotted with jewelled stars.

**_==Bluestreak's Quarters= Diego Garcia==_**

The night saw them huddled close together, tucked away safely in Bluestreak's berth, pleasant touches rasping across smooth curves and edges. Wires were teased and coiled around gently tugging digits between slabs of armour, drawing forth quiet heaves of vents as a primal urge rippled in their electromagnetic fields, sparks and zaps of blue electric dancing from one mech to the other.

"Sunstreaker," the silver mech blushed with red highlights hissed, denta clenched to keep himself quiet and their tryst hidden behind the thin walls that had yet to be soundproofed, the golden mech's sharp claws grazing down a bundle of wires and pistons in his thigh.

"Shhh," his lover advised with a deep whisper, mouthing at muscle cables upon the Praxian's throat, feeling the pulse of energon rushing faster and faster as the spark beneath silver plates and proto-skeleton became engorged with pleasure.

Then the chevroned mech smiled, vents sighing as he raised his arms, servos grabbing the exotic helm fins, the golden slats upon them shuddering and glinting like wet diamonds as Sunstreaker tried to cool his rising temperature. Blunt, slim fingers stroked down the slats causing a low groan, the gold mech shuddering as one of his more sensitive points were stimulated. "Cheater." Sunstreaker rasped fondly, whispering against the audio, servos stopping their exploration of his partner's thighs and hips to rake up over the wide expanse of the gunner's door wings softly vibrating with excess charge upon the berth.

They rubbed and writhed together like mating snakes, armour scraping in whispers as they reached and teased. Bluestreak overloaded first, Sunstreaker moving the sniper's helm as he wavered on the brink, neon shards of electricity twirling over his features and denta as he bit down on the swords mech's shoulder to muffle his scream in the night.

The warrior above him grit his denta, a blurred maze of pain and euphoria erupting in his circuits at Bluestreak's bite and the pleasure the slim fingers had stirred up. His armour flared out, a burst of heat and lightning arching from the gaps, following his lover into sweet nirvana.

The two Autobots calmed gradually, the larger mech sliding to lean against the wall, Bluestreak releasing his denta and grip with a crooning chord, a gentle promise on his silver lips of security and love, systems strained from their actions throwing the gunner into an immediate recharge cycle.

Sunstreaker lingered awake, optics the only pin pricks of light in the room, claws so terrible and sharp ghosting over the young features of his chosen mate, so close but not touching, memorising and treasuring. He settled, vents huffing heated air, arm slowly looping over Bluestreak's waist, tucking his helm close to whisper, like a ghostly breeze in the silver mech's audio, "Love you, Blue."


End file.
